ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looks exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' except that the crystals on his back and head are much longer. The Prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit and green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He also has three spikes on his shoulder and arms, as well as some on his knees and four on his head. The spikes on his chest are gone. His face now has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth at all. The Omnitrix is now on his right pectoral. Powers and Abilities Chromastone 004.png|Mana Absorption Chromastone 003.png|Ultraviolet Beams Energy chromastone.png|Maximum Power Energy shield chromastone.png|Energy Shields Absorb chromastone.png|Energy Absorption Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. As seen in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Chromastone was revealed to be capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone is capable of flight. Chromastone can generate light from his hands. Although it isn't one of Chromastone's natural abilities, just an intervention of the Omnitrix, Chromastone transformed into Diamondhead after Vilgax shattered him. According to Tetrax, Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known. Weaknesses Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. As shown in Fame, Chromastone cannot absorb electricity being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as shown in Enemy of My Frenemy, where he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. History Alien Force *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters. Chromastone battled some zombified schoolgirls. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled Techadon enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone battled the time monster. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone appeared to battle Forever Knights who were just a hologram. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone battled Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey. *In Voided, Chromastone battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt into a truck. *In Birds of a Feather, Chromastone saved Simian. *In Unearthed, Chromastone appeared again. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and was recaptured by Murk Upchuck. Later, Chromastone battled Vilgax, but got shattered, reforming into Diamondhead. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Ben regained Chromastone. Ultimate Alien *In Fame, Chromastone was defeated by Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutins. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was trapped by Gwen, so he turned into Terraspin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Creature from Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone attempted to absorb the source of energy in Charmcaster's engine, only to end up being absorbed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone battled Diagon by redirecting his energy rays back at him. Omniverse *In Trouble Helix, Chromastone allowed Blukic and Driba to test their new weapon on him. *In A New Dawn, Chromastone broke through the extradimensional field of the Contemelia's machine by using a Celestialsapien sword provided by Skurd to retrieve Maltruant's Anihilaarg. Later, Chromastone appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Plant Clone *''The Big Story'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Trouble Helix'' (first re-appearance, cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was a cameo) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force (DS only) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone (Defender) *10 cm Chromastone (DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone (Planetary powder) *Chromastone (Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone (Mini figure) *Chromastone (Alien Rock) *Chromastone (Lego) *Chromastone (Deluxe) *Chromastone (Alien Creature) Trivia *Despite having the ability, Chromastone is never shown flying up until The Creature from Beyond. Although his DNA source Sugilite had flown as early as The Secret of Chromastone. **In Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone left a multicolored energy trail when he flew. This never happened in any other appearance. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors. *Chromastone appears as a hologram in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction, ''but was not a playable character in the game. *In ''The Big Story, the Plant Alien creates a genetic copy of Ben, who uses his Ultimatrix to become Chromastone. When he fires energy beams, they appear as dark blue, purple, and orange, instead of the usual bright colors, like white, pink, and cyan, that the real Ben's Chromastone fires. *Chromastone was the last alien used in the original Ultimatrix, before Ben gave it back to Azmuth who destroyed it and received the new Omnitrix. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Males